legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S1 P8/Transcript
(Erin is seen running into her room) Erin: *Panting* Slimer: *Voice* Eriiiiin! Erin: !! (Erin closes the door and locks it before she hides under her bed) Erin: *Scared moan* (Erin can hear Slimer's movements) Erin: Holy shit... I think one of my best friends is gonna try and rape me... Slimer: *Voice* I know you're iiiiin here! Erin:.... (Slimer begins oozing into the room from under the door) Erin: !! *Thinking* SHIT!! (After a moment Slimer reforms completely looking over the room) Slimer: You can't hiiiiide. I'll find youuuuuuu. Erin: *Thinking* Jack.... Batty.... Where the hell are you!?! (Jack and Batty are seen at the door) Batty: Hurry! Open it! Jack: *Turns the knob* Shit! It's fucking locked! Batty: Crap! (Slimer is seen looking around) Slimer: Where aaaaare youuuu? (Slimer then notices Erin's foot sticking out from under the bed) Slimer:... *Evil smile* (Erin still hiding noticing Slimer's moving near the bed) Erin:..... (After a moment, suddenly Slimer is on her stomach looking at Erin) Slimer: Hi. Erin: GAAAHAAAA!!!! (Slimer crawls under the bed. The scene changes to Sequin Land) Alex: Well Shantae everything looks good here. Shantae: Thanks for the help guys! Alex: Don't mention it! Katlyn: Aww we're really leaving already? I was starting to like this place. I got new clothes and everything. Ava: K-Katlyn that outfit makes you look like a p-pirate. Katlyn: I know! Cool right? Ava: Y-Yeah. Katlyn: Heh! Popsicle: *Thinking* Shoot. I missed my chance to ask Grey out on a date here... Alex: Sorry we can't stay long, I wanna make sure Erin is okay. Shantae: That's okay. You're welcome anytime! Alex: Thanks Shantae! Shantae: *Smile* Alex: Well, let's get home guys. (Shantae waves bye as the heroes all enter the portal back home) Miles: Good to be back home. Jessica: Hey guys! We're back! (The heroes see no one in the living room) Raynell: Guys? Kyle: Hm, maybe they went out. Popsicle: Or maybe they- Erin: *Voice* AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! Alex: !! ERIN!!!! (Alex Jordan Jessica Rose Grey and Raynell all make a run for Erin's room where they see Jack trying to open the door) Jack: ERIN!! Alex: JACK WHAT'S GOING ON!? Jack: Slimer's gone batshit insane! Alex: What?!! Batty: Slimy she-she was suddenly eating a lot, a lot more then normal, and she suddenly couldn't stop control herself around cute girls anymore! She chased Erin into her room! Rose: WHAT?! JACK OPEN THE DOOR!! Jack: I'M TRYING!!! ITS LOCKED AND I THINK SLIMER IS BLOCKING IT SOMEHOW!!! (Alex runs up to the door and bangs on it) Alex: ERIN!!! SIS ARE YOU OKAY!?!? Erin: *Voice* ALEX!!?! HELP!!! SLIMY SHE'S- Slimer: *Voice* Having a great time with her bestie! Now go away! Alex: Slimer I swear if you even touch her in the wrong way- Batty: Don't say that Alex! We can't hurt her! Jack: Why the hell not!? Batty: Cause I think there's something wrong with her! I know Slimy, no way would she act like THIS! She needs our help! Raynell you know Slimy wouldn't act this way right?! Raynell: It is really odd... Ava: Y-Yeah... Batty: Exactly! Alex: *Frustrated sigh* Just hold on sis! Erin: *Voice* I'm trying! (Erin is seen under the bed) Erin: *Groans* (Slimer is seen dragging Erin out of the bed as she is now tied up by slime. Slimer is also seen spreading slime around the room) Erin: Slimy please! You gotta stop this! This- (Slimer suddenly puts some slime over Erin's mouth gagging her) Erin: *Muffled* Slimer: Shh. I'm getting everything ready! Erin: *Muffled yell* Slimer: Oh you're gonna love this Erin! (Slimer continues to spread slime around the room, even spreading it on the door making it harder to open) Slimer: You're going to experience a whole new level of joy once I'm done! Erin: *Muffled yelling and struggle to move* Slimer: HMm… I need more food. Erin:..... Slimer: Oh wait! You have chocolate in here right? Erin: !! *Muffled yelling* (Slimer goes over to a spot where she opens the door and sees tons of chocolate) Slimer: *Gasp* Chocolate! (Slimer starts to quickly eat though the chocolate) Erin: !!!! *Sad moan* (Outside the Defenders are trying to think of how they can get into Erin's room, or at least see what's going on in there) Miles: What do we do? Batty: The entire door's been slimed. We aren't getting in through there! Alex: Not unless we blast the door down. Batty: But that would hurt Slimy, and Erin to. Alex: Yeah I know... Ava: Y-You don't think she's hurting her do you? Batty: No! No way! She wouldn't! …… Ava: B-Batty? Batty: Well.. She DID get angry when Erin tickled her... Katlyn: So you're telling us that Slimer's biggest weakness is now just pisses her off? Batty: Seems that way. Alex: Well if she hurts Erin, she's hearing from me! Batty: Alex! Alex: I'm not letting anyone her my sister and get away with it! Batty: *Thinking* I gotta figure out how to help Slimy! And quickly before something REALLY bad happens! (Back inside.....) Erin:.... (Slimer is seen behind Erin, hugging her) Erin: *Thinking* What is wrong with you Slimy?? If only I knew I could help. Slimer: *Happy hum* Erin: *Thinking* I need to break free. If I do maybe I could immobilize her? No, she almost attacked me when I was tickling her... (Slimer suddenly starts to kiss Erin's neck Erin: ! *Thinking* S-SHIT! Slimer: Ah Erin, every part of your body is perfect. And I'm so glad you wore your harem dress. Make this whole thing perfect. *Resumes kissing her neck* Erin: *Muffled groan* (Knock knock) Slimer: *Stops kissing* Hmm? Katlyn: *Voice* YO! Slimy! Open the door! Slimer: Katlyn? Katlyn: *Voice* Yeah! Open up, I got something for you! Erin: ??? (Slimer suspicious slides over to the door. She gently sqeeze a part of herself, though a door and sees Katlyn) Ava: Katlyn this isn't a good idea... Katlyn: *Whisper* It's okay Ava. I'll go in there and see if she'll trade myself for Erin. Ava: B-But you'll- Katlyn: Relax Ava. I'll be fine. Besides no way Slimy can resist me in this sexy pirate outfit. Ava: *Sigh* Katlyn: Just trust me. I can handle this Ava. Ava: Okay... Katlyn: Now then, you gonna let me in Slimy? (Slimer backs away from the door. Thinks for a moment and gets an evil smile) Slimer: Hey Kat! I got an idea! Why don't both you and Ava come in? Katlyn: Huh? Both of us? Why? Slimer: You're both my best friends right? We can talk to each other! Ava:..... Katlyn: U-Uhh, okay then. Come on Ava. Ava: A-Are you sure? Katlyn: Yeah. It'll be fine. (Slimr grabs the door nob, opens it slightly. Suddenly, Slime shoots out and grabs the both of them) Ava: !! Katlyn: Or not. (The two are pulled in and the door closes and locks. Shade comes up) Shade: Hey girls I got- Ava? Kat? Alex: Too late. Shade: Huh?? (Inside, the two are pulled over to Slimer) Ava: *Scared whine* Katlyn: Easy Ava... (Ava and Katlyn are seen tied up in slime, much like Erin) Slimer: Katlyn you look fantastic! Katlyn: t-Thanks. S-So you think you can let Erin go and take me instead? Erin: *Perks up* Slimer: Oh no way! Erin: *Moans* Katlyn: W-Why not?! Slimer: Cause. (Slimer suddenly covers Katlyn and Ava's mouths with slime) Katlyn: *Muffled yelling* Ava: *Scared muffled* Slimer: Why trade when I can have you both? Ava: !! (Slimer goes up to the two) Slimer; You two are just like all the girls in the mansion. So cute, so beautiful, and just so wonderful! Ava: *Muffled whines* Slimer: Awwww. (Slimer takes Ava's gag off) Slimer: Yes bestie? Ava: P-Please Slimy, just let us go! Slimer: Aww don't be sad bestie! (Slimer suddenly gets a crazed look) Slimer: It'll all be over soon. Erin: !! *Thinking* That... That look. That wasn't a look of lust. That was a look of... Of hunger. Wait... Is... Oh god. (Erin notices the room) Erin: *Thinking* Whatever is wrong with Slimer, it doesn't just make her want beautiful girl. I think... She's gonna eat us!! Ava: S-Slimy please! Slimer: I'm gonna enjoy this. Erin: *Thinking* Alex... Jack... Batty... Anyone.... HELP US!!! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts